The Evil That Never Dies
by monkey2190
Summary: The winter War is over. Everyone has returned safely. But when Ichigo and his friends sense a familiar spiritual pressure outside Karakura town, will they be ready for what they find?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Tite Kubo owns all rights to Bleach.

-Chapter 1-

"I did it"

Somehow Ichigo Kurosaki had managed to strike down the man who now lay before him. The man who had been working from the shadows for the past century, manipulating those around him in his twisted game of chess.

For the first time since he became a Soul Reaper, he actually wanted to strike down his opponent. He smiled as he looked at Aizen laying there in a pool of his own blood. He had never wanted to deliver the finishing blow before, but as he looked down at the man who, directly or indirectly, had put him at death's door so many times, the man who had kidnapped Orihime Inoue and subjected her to who knows what in the hell that was Hueco Mundo, he couldn't help smiling as he looked down at the traitorous Captian.

"Pathetic." He simply stated "The man who defeated the Thirteen court guard squads beaten by a fifteen year old boy"

"You bastard" Aizen shot out, raising his head.

Normally this would have made Ichigo angry, but looking at the broken man before him he couldn't help but laugh as Aizen growled his empty threats.

"You can't kill me, I am a god" screamed the delusional ex-captain.

"If you're a god, then strike me down" Ichigo said mockingly.

"I made Orihime call me god"

Before Aizen knew what happened Ichigo's zanpakuto was at his throat.

"Don't you ever let her name pass your lips again" Ichigo growled "You don't deserve to live after what you've..."

He stopped suddenly as that familiar, sickening smile crept to Aizen's face.

"You're the one who's pathetic" he said calmly "After all this you are still my pawn. I can still manipulate your emotions like you were a child, espicially when it comes to that girl"

Ichigo had had enough. He was going to wipe that smirk off Aizen's face if it was the last thing he did. He raised his sword above his head and began to swing it down with enough force to shake the very earth.

"Ichigo, stop"

He recognized that voice. His sword stopped inches away from Aizen's head as he turned to see Orihime Inoue stepping out of a garganta.

The look on her face said it all. Softhearted as she was, she didn't have it in her to kill. She couldn't even bear to watch Ichigo kill someone, even if that someone was Aizen, the man who had been personally responsible for the worst time of her life.

"No, Ichigo, don't" she begged, tears forming in her big grey eyes. She raised her hands to her eyes as the tears began to flow.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He wanted nothing more than to let his sword finish it's arc and put an end to that bastard with his own hands, but he knew it would affect Orihime. She would probably look at him like that. He never wanted her to look at him that way again. That look of fear in her eyes when she saw his hollow mask tore him apart.

As she dropped her hands away from her eyes, the pleading look on her face made his decision clear. She was more important than his revenge, even if it was her he was avenging.

In a flash he stabbed his sword into the ground, inches from Aizen's head, and walked to Orihime. He gently placed his fingers on her quivering chin and raised her head to meet his gaze.

"It's alright Orihime" He said, looking into her shimmering eyes "If that's what you want, I'll let the soul society take care of him"

"That is a wise decision Ichigo Kurosaki" said a voice to his right.

Ichigo turned his head to see Yamamoto with his zanpakuto sealed back in his cane, looking bruised up and cut in a few places but otherwise ok.

"How the hell did you survive that" He yelled at the Head Captain. "I saw you explode when you used that kido attack on Aizen"

"Ha, if I could be killed so easily, Ichigo Kurosaki, I wouldn't have been able to hold my position as Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads for these thousand years"

"Fair Enough" Ichigo replied, still shocked at the old man's durability.

"Nevertheless, Ichigo Kurosaki, you defeated a foe that proved too strong and cunning for even me. You saved not only soul society but the living world as well. We are forever in your debt"

"Glad I could help" the young man replied, placing his hand on the back of his neck, as was his habit when he was nervous, causing Orihime to giggle.

He turned back to face her and saw not only her but his four other friends and the four captians that had been in Hueco Mundo with him.

Upon seeing them all alive, he was so relieved that even he had to smile.

This is my first fic. I know I'm not nearly as good as many of the others on this site but I thought I'd give this a try anyway. If anyone thinks this is any good I may continue. Reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns all rights to Bleach.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

"Damn you, old man" Barked Aizen as the head captain bound him with a powerful bakudo. "You'll pay for this with your life"

The old man chuckled. "Save your empty threats Sosuke Aizen. You're no longer a threat to any of us" he replied in his usual no nonsense tone, dragging Aizen away.

* * *

Renji shook his head. "I still don't understand how the hell you of all people managed to take down that bastard Aizen"

Ichigo's head turned sharply toward his friend. "How would you like to find out, Renji"

"Was that a threat, Ichigo" Replied the red head, reaching for his zanpakuto.

In a flash they both felt a sharp pain in their heads.

"Ow, what the hell, Rukia" screamed Ichigo, rubbing his head.

"Yeah Rukia" added Renji "you really need to start acting more like a lady"

They both recoiled in horror as Rukia shot them both a threatening look. "You two looking for another one"

"No, ma'am" they both replied in unison.

"Anyway" spoke the dark haired soul reaper "most of the other Soul Reapers have already left for the Soul Society, and Renji and I need to go as well"

"Well, what are you waitin' for"

"Just shut up and listen, idiot. Renji and I won't be able to return to the world of the living for a while. The war may be over, but it has left the Soul Society in chaos. Six of the captains and all of the Luitenants except Renji and Yachiru had to be taken back on stretchers, not to mention the 3rd and 5th seats of squad eleven. But just because Aizen's gone doesn't mean we can let our guard down. It's possible that Aizen may have even planned his defeat. With him you can never be sure" She sighed as she walked to the open senkaimon.

"Just be careful Ichigo"

"I will" he said assuringly, as Renji stepped through the senkaimon in front of her.

Rukia stopped at the edge of the portal and turned her head to face Ichigo.

"Take care of Orihime"

"I will" he assured her as she too stepped through the senkaimon.

And he fully intended to. He had vowed to become stronger so he could protect her. He had infiltrated Hueco Mundo and fought against impossible odds just to save her, and there wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to stop now. He would protect everyone.

* * *

For a few minutes no one said a word.

It was Uryu who finally broke the silence. "Well Ichigo, now that that's over I have to be getting home" he calmly stated as he began to walk away.

"See you later, Uryu" Ichigo replied.

"I'd better be going too" spoke Chad. "See ya, Ichigo"

"Later Chad"

Uryu chose to take the quickest route home. He wasn't about to let a little thing like a war make him absent from school any longer than necessary, so he reasoned he would need his rest.

His home wasn't very far away so before he knew it, he was at his front door. As he reached for the doorknob, he couldn't help remembering how Orihime had restored his hand after the battle with Ulquiorra.

"Thank you, Orihime" he thought out loud as he stepped inside.

"If it wasn't for you, I would never fire another arrow"

Chad decided to take the scenic route to his house. He knew he would be unable to sleep after everything that had happened, so he just wandered around for several hours before finally going home.

He was just glad that the war was over. Orihime was back safely, Aizen had been defeated and everything looked like it would finally go back to normal.

Ichigo and Orihime just stood there for a while, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Well then" said the girl behind him, breaking the silence "I guess I'll be going too"

"Wait" said Ichigo suddenly.

"Yes"

"Are you sure you're alright, Orihime"

"Of course Ichigo, thanks to you"

"Don't mention it"

"Well, I have to go" She turned and smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks for saving me, Ichigo" she said begining to walk away.

"Let me walk you home"

"No, that's ok, I don't want to be anymore of a both...er"

She suddenly froze when Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder and looked in her eyes.

"You're not a bother, Orihime" he said gently. Then he turned and began to walk away. "Now let's go"

"Right" she said in her usual cheery voice, running up beside him.

He was glad to hear that voice again. It was so happy and full of life. It sounded like the old Orihime, before all this Hueco Mundo business. He was glad that she was happy again.

"I'll always protect you"

* * *

"Aww, I don't have a key" said Orihime frowning.

"I guess no one would take a house key with them to Hueco Mundo, would they" spoke Ichigo.

"I guess not" she answered, giggling nervously.

"Couldn't you just get a spare from your landlord or something" he asked, trying to find a solution.

"I can't. She's out of town" stated the girl.

Neither of them said anything for a while. They just stood there trying to think of a solution.

Ichigo was the one to finally break the awkward silence.

"I guess you can sleep at my house Orihime"

"Thanks, Ichigo" she answered cheerily "Are you sure your family won't mind, I don't want to be a bother"

"I already told you, you're not a bother. Now let's go"

She smiled up at him. "Of course, Ichigo"

He turned away and they began to slowly walk down the street.

* * *

Ichigo slowly pushed open the door of his home, hoping that his family, espicially his father, was asleep. He motioned for Orihime to go in front of him, to which she nodded and walked in. He quietly shut the door behind them and walked over to the couch.

"I'll sleep in here" he said "You can have my room"

"That's alright, Ichigo, I don't want to be a bothe..."

She stopped short, knowing what would happen if she finished that statement. He would give her that annoyed look and tell her she wasn't a bother. She, in turn, would thank him and take his room.

"I mean thank you Ichigo" she corrected.

"That's better" he said, smiling "Now go get some rest"

"Right" she said "So where is your room"

"Oh right, go up the stairs, first door on the left. Make yourself at home"

She thanked him again and quietly walked up the stairs, entered his room and closed the door.

Ichigo had just begun to get comfortable when he heard footsteps behind him. he turned his head to see Orihime with a silly grin on her face.

"Uh, Ichigo"

"What is it Orihime"

"Um, your body is in my bed"

"Damn, sorry Orihime" he said rushing to his room.

She giggled at his reaction. "That's Ichigo" she thought to herself.

In less than a minute he returned, now in his body. His hand instinctively went to the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that, Orihime" he said, looking nervous.

"That's ok" She said, smiling.

"Well, goodnight Orihime" he said, smiling back.

"Goodnight, Ichigo" she replied as he lay down on the couch.

She turned and walked back to his room. Laying down on his bed she let out a contented sigh. She wasn't sure why, but even after all that had happened to her, she felt happy, like it was nothing more than a dream.

* * *

If you're reading this, someone must've thought the previous chapter wasn't completely terrible. I realize the first chapter was pretty short. I was really just putting it out there to see what would happen. This one is a little longer. Anyway I intend to start adding plot in chapter 3. Reviews welcome.


End file.
